You Say You Love Me
by xiuhuitzilin
Summary: What if Lucas had answered his cell phone in With Arms Outstretched. Mainly Leyton with some NaleyBake
1. Finding Truth In A Lie

_Everybody thinks you're well  
Everybody thinks I'm ill  
Watching me fall apart  
Falling under your spell_

Peyton sat there for minutes. Should she call him or not? She finally decided that questioning herself wasn't going to work so she got the courage to call him and waited for him to pick up.

Lucas had to admit he was having fun hanging out with Brooke but a part of him felt wrong. This wasn't the girl he was supposed to be out with. Peyton was supposed to be with right now and the fact that she wasn't only left him in pain and then his phone rang. _Out of Area_. But his curiosity got the best of him and he answered it.

After hearing his voice Peyton's butterflies were coming back but she decided it was now or never. "Hey Lucas" she responded. Lucas was shocked, she called him, he was on the phone with her right now, yeah they were friends but still, she was calling him. He was snapped out of his daze when Peyton kept calling his name. "Oh sorry Peyton I kinda got distracted, so what's up?" Peyton was nervous but said "Luke I made a mistake, I need to fix something and I need to see you." Lucas noted her voice was almost pleading with him but he couldn't just leave Brooke could he so he gave her another offer. "I'm kinda busy right now but as soon as I'm done I will give you a call and come over. Is that cool?" He wanted her to agree, he wanted her to be happy, he wanted to be the one who made her happy but he needed to be cool and not give in to her. Peyton replied "Yeah that's fine but just promise me you'll come tonight please, this is really important." Lucas smiled at the thought that she really wanted him there "I promise Peyt, I'll see you later."

When Lucas hung up he had the goofiest smile on his face, something that didn't go unnoticed by Brooke. "Who was that, booty call?" Lucas turned to her, "No just a friend," for some reason he couldn't say Peyton, maybe because he felt like he was playing both of them "Wanted to see me later." Brooke eyed him suspiciously, she barely knew him but she could have sworn he was lying. "Come on I have something to show you." She said while dragging him outside the bar. Once they reached outside "Brooke where are you taking me?" Brooke replied wickedly "Well superstar," she said as she unzipped her pants revealing her Chinese symbol tattoo, "What do you think about this?" Lucas looked at her in shock, he had seen so much of this girl and he hadn't even slept with her. "Uhhm I think that tattoo is uhhm. Listen Brooke, you're a very beautiful girl and you have a great personality but I would be lying to you if I said I hadn't been thinking about somebody else tonight." Brooke looked at him sadly, "Let me guess, she's tall, skinny, blonde, curly hair, my best friend, answers to the name Peyton." Lucas nodded. She continued on "I don't get it Lucas, she rejected you at the basketball party and you're still considering back to her. What is it about her? Why does she get all the boyfriends, or is it just the Scott men?" Lucas looked at her sadly "Brooke you're a great girl and someday you'll meet that guy that'll treat you like a queen, but that guy isn't me Brooke Davis and if we got together I might end up doing something I regret. I know what Peyton did to me was bad and it hurt, hell it still hurts but the way I feel about her just wins out over the pain. You told me it takes a lot for her to open up and I know she's opening up to me. Peyton and I connect on so many levels and she is just so amazing, she makes no excuses for herself yet she is scared. Peyton is such a mystery yet all I want to do is solve it. Besides you can't help who you love." Brooke was in awe, he had never seen anyone speak with so much passion and she felt lucky for her best friend because she finally would have someone that would treat her right. Brooke just nodded and said "Well go get her broody." And with that Lucas left the bar to find Peyton.

Peyton was sitting on her bed working on her latest drawing; it was one of Lucas and Peyton with distance between them and the tag was _I Hope It's Not Too Late._ She was almost finished when she heard a knock on her door. Peyton looked up to find Lucas Scott's deep stare fixed on her. "Hey" was all she could say. "Hey, you wanted to see me" he replied. "Yeah, I have something to tell you and you may not take it well, you may freak out, you may get mad but I have to tell you for the sake of honesty. So please let me tell you what I have to say with no interruptions because otherwise I may lose my nerve." He nodded in response. "I know the day of the party I rejected you but I was just so afraid, Nathan didn't treat me right and you were just so sweet and such a nice guy but I was scared, I didn't know how to let you in and I still don't know but the only difference is that I'm ready to let you in, I want to let you in because Luke I want all the same things as you and I do want them with you. I want them with you Luke." Lucas looked at her, taking in her expressions, trying to read her, when he realized she was serious he spoke. "Wow I didn't expect that. I mean I wanted to hear those words from you and now you said them and I am speechless." Then he was interrupted by Peyton "Ok I'm sorry I guess you don't feel the same way again, I'm sorry I feel like an idiot now. Can we forget everything that just happened?" She saw Lucas laughing and started getting angry, "Why are you laughing?" Lucas tried to stop "I'm sorry it's just that you're so cute when you're nervous and rambling. Peyton you jumped to conclusions too soon. I still want all that with you. I want it more than you'll ever know. And I'm so happy that that you want that with me and I am so glad that you want to open up to me. I'm glad that you want me." Peyton looked at him with a smile on her face "So that means you want to be with me?" Lucas looked at her seriously, "Yes I want to be with you, I want to be your boyfriend." Peyton then pulled him down and kissed him passionately.


	2. It's You

Baby it's you  
When I look up in the sky I see you  
Then I turn and close my eyes and it's you  
When I'm sitting all alone in my room  
Everything reminds me of you

Brooke was sitting at the bar all alone now. Lucas had run off with Peyton. She had fixed her wrongdoings with Nathan and Haley and now here she was sitting all alone. 'Shouldn't she have good karma points now?' she thought to herself while taking another sip of her beer.

Just as she thought life was unfair someone called out to her "Brooke Davis?"

Brooke looked up to see who was calling her name and was surprised to find the ever mysterious Jake Jagielski standing there. "Jake? What are you doing here?"

Jake didn't know if he should tell her. He was able to keep this hidden for so long but he realized it was going to come out sometime. But should Brooke be the first person he tells? All these thoughts were consuming his mind, but was snapped out of his daze when Brooke spoke "Are you alright?"

"Brooke I got something to tell you and I'm sure it will kill your buzz." He said.

Brooke smiled. That was what he had said the day of the party when she tried to convince him she was drunk. He knew better though and here she was not trying to figure out his secret and he was going to tell her. "Let me guess. You really are gay."

Jake laughed remembering the night they had a conversation regarding everything they were speaking of at the moment. "No, being gay would be a loss to all the females of the world. Actually, my secret is something that will leave you shocked. I'm actually a dad."

Brooke looked at him with her mouth open. 'Did he just say he was a dad? I never would have guessed it.' Jake was looking at her and was getting scared, she hadn't said anything, but more than anything he was a scared because he didn't want her thinking any less of him. But where those feelings were coming from, he didn't know. All he wanted was Brooke to say something, anything.

Brooke finally responded, "You were right Jake. That was huge. I can't believe you have a kid. It must be a cute baby if it's related to you." 'Wow, did I just hit on a daddy?' she thought. "I mean you're handsome and usually babies are cute so" 'Nice Brooke, you just keep digging yourself into a hole deeper and deeper. "Is it a boy or girl? What's its name? Do you have a picture?" she said trying to save herself.

Jake looked at her in awe. Never had he seen a girl so beautiful when she was rambling on and her questions, she had called him handsome. He blushed at the thought before going on to answer her questions. "To answer your questions: I have a baby girl, her name is Jenny and yes I have a picture."

He pulled out his wallet and took out a picture of Jenny. It was one of those pictures where they dress up the baby and Jenny was dressed up as an angel. Brooke was amazed by the little girl in the photograph. "She's so beautiful Jake." Jake looked proudly at the picture, "Yeah she is."

"You're a good guy Jake. But you still haven't answered my questions. Why are you here? And where is Jenny's mother?" Brooke asked curiously.

Jake sighed. He could do this, he had just admitted he had a daughter, he could tell her the whole truth now. "I'll answer the second question first. It's much easier." Brooke nodded in response to continue. "In the middle of sophomore year I got my girlfriend Nicki pregnant. At first she was ok with it, we were going to raise the baby together and all was great. I mean our parents weren't thrilled but they knew there was nothing they could do about it. You should know Nicki was a junior. Anyway, the baby was born around September and Nicki decided she couldn't raise her; that she had a future ahead of her and she wasn't going to let some baby ruin them, her words not mine. Her parents were thrilled, they wanted more for their daughter and they never liked me so they sent her to some private school to start her senior year. They wanted to put Jenny up for adoption but I stopped them. They told me it was fine if I wanted to ruin my life, but I couldn't imagine my life without Jenny."

Brooke looked at the sadness in Jake's eyes talking about this. She felt for him. All she wanted to do was to make that sadness go away for him and for his baby girl. "Jake I'm so sorry, if this is too hard-"

Jake interrupted her. "Brooke I need to say this and I don't know why but I feel as though you're the one I have tell this to." Brooke smiled because she felt so happy that someone was entrusting something so important to her. "So that concludes how I got to be a single father in high school."

Brooke spoke up again, "Jake you're a great guy, an amazing guy. Most guys wouldn't think of doing what you're doing. Raising a kid on your own is no easy feat." She then leaned closer and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You deserve that. Now finish your story Papa J."

Jake sat in shock, Brooke had just kissed him. The fact was that he was shocked that she was so understanding and hadn't run off. Realizing that Brooke wanted to hear what else he had to say, he continued.

"Brooke I'm here at the bar because my life has never been so messed up. You know how I was speaking of Nicki; well it seems she died in a car accident. She was driving drunk and lost control so now her parents decide they want to sue for custody of Jenny."

Brooke spoke "Oh my gosh! Jake that is so horrible! They shouldn't get Jenny. They wanted to put her up for adoption. It's horrible that they lost their daughter but you shouldn't lose yours because of that."

"Brooke I know" he said. "But they're rich and can afford better attorneys than my parents and not only that, my parents are considering it. They think it might be better so that I would be able to finish school and get my life on track."

Brooke spoke, "Jake I'm so sorry. Maybe there's some kind of deal you can work out. Like maybe let them baby-sit Jenny some days when you have school projects or need to study for a test or maybe just wanna have fun. It can be beneficial for both because you get to have a life and Jenny gets to see her other grandparents." She was really trying to help.

"Brooke I don't know I mean what if that's not enough. What if they see well they're willing to give that much of her to us maybe he doesn't want her. I just can't lose Jenny. I love her so much."

"I know Jake but it's worth a shot. Besides you can use that in court. You can tell the judge that you offered visitation to them and they refused because then it seems like they are greedy and it makes you the good guy, which you are Jake." Brooke didn't really know where that came from. She wasn't the smartest person out there but seeing someone she cared about in need made her want to do something. "Besides if you need money I can totally take some from my father's bank account and he wouldn't even know."

"That is a really good idea and it might work. I have to tell my parents. They would be happy because then they wouldn't always have to watch Jenny either but Brooke I couldn't take your money."

"Jake it's totally cool. I have plenty and you really need it. You deserve to keep Jenny. You work so hard in school and at basketball. You really need to let people help and I want to help you Jake."

Jake looked so grateful and if it was possible he was in love with Brooke Davis. The girl he had seen at the party wasn't her, this was her and he loved this Brooke. "Thank you Brooke. You don't know how much I appreciate this. But what are you doing here all by yourself.

Once he asked that question, Jake saw a look of sadness in her eyes, one that he wish he could erase. "Well Jake my date left me for someone else but that's not what is bothering me. I feel sad because it seems everyone is finding that someone that they can just be themselves with and I am all alone. Being Brooke Davis is hard because everyone thinks I have a perfect life and that I can have anyone I want but they don't know that the only reason guys want me is for sex."

Brooke didn't know why but she was opening up to him, but it was so easy for her to do that. "I thought Lucas could be that guy but he wasn't."

Jake didn't know why but he got angry. "You mean Lucas Scott went out for you just for sex. I can't believe he did that. He didn't strike me as that type but I can't go and beat him up for you."

Brooke was touched that Jake would do that for her but it truly was unnecessary. "Jake its ok; Lucas didn't try to use me for sex. He tried to use me to forget about Peyton but she called him and he went running back to her because he's falling for her and she wants him. I'm not mad at him. He's just following his heart and I'm following mine."

And with that Brooke kissed Jake with everything she had and was glad because he was kissing her back.

_Next Day_

Lucas decided to spend the night at Peyton's and no, they didn't do anything but sleeping with Peyton in his arms was the best sleep he had ever had. But just as soon as that thought came to mind he realized he had to get home because his uncle Keith was going to kill him. He tried to shift carefully to wake Peyton but at the loss of his warmth, her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey where are you going?" she asked. Lucas kissed her forehead. "I got to go home. My uncle Keith is staying over because my mom went to Italy and I got tons of missed calls from him. He's going to have my head when I get back." Peyton looked at him in understanding "I'm sorry I got you in trouble." Lucas laughed "All this trouble is worth it because now you are my girlfriend. Now if Keith doesn't confine me to the house or take away my phone privileges I will talk to you later." And with that he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left. Peyton just sighed and laid on her bed again.

_Luke's House_

"Look who finally decided to show up." Keith said when his nephew stepped into his room.

"Hey Keith I'm sorry I didn't call." The blonde said shamefully.

"Call or come home was a better option." One could tell Keith was quite aggravated by Luke's behavior.

"Keith I'm sorry. I went to Peyton's house and I lost track of time. I'm sorry." Luke said desperately trying to get Keith to understand.

Keith looked at Lucas with sympathy "Peyton? Did you two work things out?"

"Yeah Keith. Peyton and I are together now. She finally admitted she had feelings for me and now we're together and I'm really happy." Lucas said enthusiastically.

"So I would be completely messing with your happiness if I grounded you wouldn't I?" the older Scott asked.

"Keith" Lucas said pleadingly. "Come on we just got together. It would be really messed up if I couldn't see her because I stayed out late trying to fix things between us."

"Lucas, relax. I'm going to let this pass because you didn't do anything stupid like get drunk and get a tattoo. Just make sure to call next time you decide to stay out late. I don't want to put a hamper on your relationship. Now I got to go to the garage so I'll see you later." Keith said and left leaving Lucas in shock.

After getting over his shock picked up the phone and dialed what he knew was his favorite phone number.

"Hey Luke!" the girl blonde said answering the phone.

"Damn caller ID! I wanted to surprise you." Lucas replied back.

Peyton laughed, "So judging by the fact that you're speaking to me now you and Keith already talked."

Lucas smiled, "Yeah and he told me that he didn't want to and I quote 'Put a hamper on our relationship.' It was kind of shocking. He told me that I could have been dumber but that we actually fixed things so he's happy for us."

"Luke that's great! If you got grounded I was going to feel so guilty and feel so sad that I couldn't see my boyfriend. I probably would have dumped you for some other basketball player." Peyton joked.

"Haha so funny." Luke said sarcastically. "But if I had gotten grounded it wouldn't have been your fault because it was my choice to stay and not call home, however, it could be your fault because you were the only thing occupying my head."

"So you were going to blame your girlfriend because she was all you could think about? That's sad but good to know that you couldn't keep your mind off me. It's such an ego booster and turn on." Peyton said.

Lucas swallowed hard, 'Turn on' he thought. "Well if that turns you on you should hear about my dreams" he said continuing the banter.

"Lucas! Take a cold shower! But I do have a better idea. You could come over to your beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, smart, artistic…"

Lucas joked, "Not to mention conceited, dorky…"

"Luke you're so mean to me" she said while fake pouting.

"Peyton I was joking. You know I love everything about you" 'Crap' he thought. I didn't mean for it to come out like that, not so soon.

"Lucas I just want you to come over. I need your help because I'm going to change my room around…" There was an awkward silence so Peyton broke it, "So ready to be Tom Sawyer. If you're lucky I might let you help me. And if you're really lucky I might even let you pay to help me. What do you say?"

"Well when you put it that way. Is there a certain way I can pay you?" Luke said trying to regain the playful banter.

"Why Lucas Scott, just what are you propositioning?" she said in a fake southern accent.

Lucas laughed, "I was thinking one coat of paint one make-out session."

"Let me think about that one just get your nice butt over here and help me." Peyton said.

"Yes ma'am!" and Lucas was off to Peyton's. Hopefully they would be able to talk because he sensed that there was going to be tension.

**

* * *

Ok so there is my second chapter. I hope you all like the season three reference of the Tom Sawyer and the season one reference of Lucas showing up late drunk and with tattoo. I purposely tried not to make Luke and Peyt so serious in this chapter but next chapter Lucas will confront Peyton about his admission. Also there was much Bake and no Naley. Don't worry Naley fans there will be Nathan/Haley. I love them and James too much to leave them out but I had an idea for Brooke/Jake in my head and needed to get it out. So some spoilers: Leyton and Bake will confront their feelings and Naley will be introduced and basically the Naley will be up to WAO because from there I stray. Oh and I am enjoying having song quotes at the top. Last chapter was Re-Offender by Travis which played in WAO and is sort of the title of my story and this chapter was "It's You" by Ryan Cabrera. Thanks for reading and leave me constructive criticism please. I really am enjoying this story and having extra time from classes leaves me time for this. Much love. -VP**


	3. I Could Fall In Love

'Cause I could take in my arms  
And never let go  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

_**Haley's house**_

"Nathan I don't mind hanging out with you or anything but you've been here for almost two days. You have to go home sometime." Haley joked.

Nathan put his arms around Haley's waist and pulled her down to the bed. "I was only going to stay until you kicked me out and knowing how I'm so irresistible I knew that that was never gonna happen" he said smirking.

"Very funny Nate. You want to test your theory out right now" Haley said with a serious face.

Nathan played along innocently, "You want to figure out just how irresistible I am" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"As much fun as that would be I meant the part about you thinking I wouldn't throw you out" she said.

"Hales come on! You wouldn't do that to your poor boyfriend now would you" he said pouting.

Haley didn't think she could resist that pout, it would be the death of her, "Nathan I'm not kicking you out but you have to go home at some point."

Nathan's face got serious, "I know Haley, its just that once I go home I have to face my parents. Mom will feel sorry for me and fight with Dan and Dan will make me start training again and will never let me forget what happened."

Haley felt so much for him at that moment. How could a man be so cruel? First he abandoned Lucas and Karen and then he stayed with Nathan to 'do right' by him and he pushes him over the edge. "I'm so sorry Nathan. You know if I could I would change it for you but I can't and Dan is in your life."

Nathan looked at Haley and he knew she meant those words. Never had he felt anyone care so much for him as she did. He felt better knowing that she was on his side and he had been an idiot to have treated her how he treated her when he was on the drugs. Nathan felt as though she was the only person who could make him a better, the girl he would be able to love. "I'll be fine Haley. As long as you're with me, I'll be fine."

Haley smiled; she didn't expect to feel this way about Nathan. She didn't expect to be falling for him and she was falling hard. "Thanks Nathan. I'm just glad I'm the one you let in past all the bluster and BS. That I'm the one you trust to tell me all that is wrong. I never expected it to be this way when I first started tutoring you but I'm glad that I got the chance to know you, the real you."

Nathan felt happy inside because she didn't want him because he was the popular basketball player or because he had a lot of money; Haley wanted him for him and that was the greatest feeling ever. "Haley I'm glad it was you too."

The young couple shared a moment where they just stared into each others eyes until Nathan's phone started ringing.

Nathan picked up his phone and answered, "Hello, oh hey mom, yeah I know, I just wasn't ready to go back, is dad home, oh you kicked him out, yeah I'll be there in a bit."

"Well Hales, as much fun as it was, apparently I'm needed now so I will call you later?" Nathan asked kind of nervous as to what her answer would be.

"Sure Nate. Say hi to your mom for me and good luck." With that Haley gave Nathan a quick kiss on the lips and Nathan nodded his head and headed back home, to what he wasn't sure of anymore.

_**Peyton's House**_

Lucas was utterly nervous because of what he had said but the sight in front of him eased his mind. There was Peyton sitting at her desk with her music turned up and completely into the sketch she was working on.

Lucas spoke, "Excuse me miss but I'm looking for my girlfriend: tall, blonde, curly hair and dorky."

Peyton turned around surprised but played along, "Well sir I do now a tall blonde with curly hair but she isn't dorky, more like sexy, smart and sassy."

Lucas responded, "She'll do I guess. Where did she go?"

Peyton smirked, "Mister she is standing right in front of you."

Lucas laughed, "But you said smart, sassy and sexy" he said looking around as if looking for the other person.

Peyton smacked him on the arm, "You are so paying for that Luke" she said as she chased him down the stairs of her house until she cornered him in the living room.

Lucas looked Peyton straight in the eye, "What are you planning on doing to me?"

Peyton thought for a second, "I don't know. I mean I was gonna make you work on my room but that falls under your duty as my boyfriend so I'm thinking a nice, long kiss would satisfy me."

Lucas smirked, "I think I can handle that" and with that he brought her in for a very passionate kiss.

They broke apart when the need for air became a necessity. "Wow" was all Lucas could muster out

"Yeah," Peyton repeated, "Well we better get back to fixing up my room."

She was about to go back when Lucas stopped her, "Peyt, I wanted to talk to you, about us, about what I said on the phone."

"Lucas you don't have to explain anything, I mean I guess now I know you love me but there is a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone" she said with a hint of sadness.

Lucas looked at her a bit uncertainly, not knowing where to go after her little spiel. "Peyton your right, I do love you and yes I may not be in love with you but I love you, I care for you, I'm in love with the fact that you are my girlfriend and I truly believe that I will be in love with you. The feelings I have for you are so intense sometimes it scares me but I'm not gonna let this fear stop me, stop us. I still want all of you Peyton, your heart, your body, your soul; I want it all and I know you might not feel the same way but there it is. That's how I feel."

Peyton, who had been trying to avoid his deep gaze, looked into his eyes, reading whether or not he was telling the truth. "Lucas, you know I how this feels. I mean with Nathan it was all about the sex and sure we got attached to one another but it was more because he was there than because I needed him but Lucas, with you it's different. I need you, I want you. If I didn't feel the same way I wouldn't have called you. Luke I'm not in love with you yet either but the way I feel about you is something I have never experienced before and it's so new to me that I'm scared and confused but I'm willing to go along because I want you Luke; I want you to be the one for me. I want all of you too."

Peyton then brought Lucas' face down and kissed him hard. She wanted him to know they ok and that they would be ok.

Lucas saw the intensity in her eyes as she opened herself up to him. She had told him it was going to take her a while but he knew better. He was getting to Peyton as much as she was getting to him. They were in this relationship together and the feelings they were facing were new to both of them but they were together and would face them together and to Lucas, as well as Peyton, that was all they wanted; to be together through it all.

Luke broke the very comfortable silence, "Well off to fix your room now since we're both fine."

Peyton replied happily, "Yeah we are, ok so I was thinking. We could paint the walls a midnight blue and then with a very thin brush we could add song lyrics."

Luke looked at her with amazement, "That sounds great but you know, we have to leave space for your drawings."

"Lucas Scott you are a genius, but don't let that go to your head!" she replied in awe that he had wanted to add something that was so special to her.

"Well how can you expect that not to go to my head when my gorgeous girlfriend tells me I'm a genius, but seriously Peyton, you're a great artist, those drawings are great and I know they're important to you, which is why they should be up on display, because they mean a lot to you" he stated well aware that she might close herself off a bit.

"Thank you Lucas," she replied feeling a surge of strength and confidence in herself, "You're already a great boyfriend, you know me so well, but what will make you an even greater boyfriend will be to start painting these walls" handing him a paint brush.

Lucas just muttered, "How'd I get myself into these things.

_**Brooke and Jake**_

_Brooke and Jake broke apart and just stared at each other, not wanting to ruin the moment with words but knowing that one of them was going to have to say something._

_Jake spoke, "So was that what your heart was telling you?" he asked curiously._

_Brooke replied, "Yes and it is also telling me to ask you out for a date?"_

_Jake grinned at her, "Sure, but you know, you go out on a date with me and it proves I'm not gay."_

_Brooke laughed, "Please, I always knew you were too good looking to actually be gay" then turned red at her admission._

"_I must be really hot for Brooke Davis to keep making comments on my looks" he replied confidently._

"_Jake I just really like you. And even before my date with Lucas I have had a crush on you but to tell you the truth I always thought you were too good for me and would judge me on who I've been before" Brooke admitted nervously._

_Jake looked at her in shock. This whole time he had had no clue how she felt and here she was claiming that she was scared of what he thought of her, "Brooke, look at me, I have never thought anything bad about you. I was always more nervous of what you thought of me, although the gay comment was kind of extreme," the both laughed as he continued, "the truth is I have thought about you a lot but I guess when you have a daughter every sort of relationship freaks you out. I mean I like you but I was always worried that you would turn me down because of my daughter, but believe me when I say I have never judged you._

"_Jake Jagielski! You said you never judged me but then you said I would turn you away because of Jenny. I think that makes you a greater guy than what I thought before. I would not be ashamed of you being a father because the fact that you're taking care of your little girl is kind of hot" Brooke stated assuring him._

"_Well then I guess the fact you know the truth and are ok with it is good for us" Jake stated._

"_Yeah I guess it is. I think you should take me home, what do I call you boyfriend?" she asked unsure._

_Jake answered, "Boyfriend sounds good to me. Now I'll take you home girlfriend."_

**End of flashback**

Brooke was thinking about what had happened the night before as she was driving and she smiled to herself. Despite the terrible date with Lucas, things had turned out better than alright. She got the one she wanted all along, Jake. She was glad Jake had told her his secret because it meant that he trusted her and that meant that she meant something to him and in the end that was all she wanted; to mean something to someone. And if Jake happened to be that someone then she couldn't be more thrilled. As she reached her destination she stepped out of her car with some hesitation. She had to admit she was nervous but still she continued her walk and knocked on the door.

When Brooke saw who was at the door she smiled, "Hey baby, I just thought it would be nice to hang with you and Jenny today."

Jake smiled, he was lucky and he knew it, "That would be great Brooke." And he let her in.

_**Nathan's House**_

Nathan had gone home and his mother had told him what happened between Dan and her he couldn't help but be relieved because his dad was gone, at least for the time being. He tried to wonder when his life became so screwed up. Was it always like this or was it when he started playing ball? Nathan knew he loved the game but Dan had taken that away, made him despise it for being what his dad held above him all the time. But now with all that had happened, Nathan was ready to cut Dan out of basketball. Nathan was going back to the love he held for the game, not the obligation that Dan made it have. He didn't want his dad to live vicariously through him. Basketball was his and he was going to keep it that way but he was lost as to how. All he knew was that he needed the love of the game back and the only one that could help him get that back was Haley. Haley… he needed to talk to her, to see her, he just needed her and that scared him and exhilarated him all at once.

* * *

For all who has reviewed. Thank you! I really appreciate it! Here is an update, its not the best and sorry for the long wait but all last week I had finals and its over! Plus I had inspiration from Saturday when I met the gorgeous James Lafferty, beautiful Hilarie Burton, Tyler Hilton, and Lee Norris in LA for the OTH Friends w/ Benefit Tour! Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The lyrics are from Selena's _I Could Fall In Love_. 


	4. Sway

I talk to you as to a friend

I hope that's what you've

come to be

It feels as though we've

made amends

Like we found a way

eventually

It was you who picked

the pieces up

When I was a broken soul

And then glued me

back together

Returned to me what

others stole

I don't wanna hurt you

I don't wanna make you sway

Like I know I've done before

I will not do it anymore

I've always been a dreamer

I've had my head among

the clouds

Now that I'm coming down

Won't you be my solid ground?

**Next Day**

_**Peyton's House**_

Peyton was sitting at her desk doing what else, drawing, when Haley James walked in. "Hey, Sorry to just barge in but Lucas said you wouldn't answer if I knocked." the brunette called out.

The blonde was surprised to see her there and replied, "Hey. It's cool but what are you doing here?"

Haley replied, "Oh yeah of course. I just walked in, sorry; I was hoping you could help me out with something."

"It depends on how much trouble I will get in for it," Peyton joked.

The two laughed. "Well Lucas told me that you're this great artist and looking at the sketches on your wall I have to agree. But I need your artistic ability because Karen's Café is not doing so well lately and so Deb and I came up with a plan for a open mic night and we need to advertise. This is were you come in. If you can draw up a flyer for us you would be totally awesome!" Haley ranted.

"I would be happy to assist just as long as I get something in return," she saw the look on Haley's face; "I'm joking. I'm always in favor of good music so I'm all up for it" the blonde stated.

"Thank you Peyton! I take back all the bad stuff I thought of you" Haley replied as she was about to leave.

"Thanks Haley! I guess," Peyton saw her leave and called out, "Haley wait! Uhhm I just wanted to know how you felt about Lucas and me."

Haley looked surprised, "Peyton you don't need to worry about me. I see Lucas' face light up when he talks about you. I just want him to be happy and you make him happy. I just hope he feels the same way about Nathan" she said sadly.

"Haley I didn't ask because I felt that I needed your permission but because you're important to Lucas and so I want us to get along, but I think we're cool, I mean we can agree on music and that's the way to my heart. And as for you and Nathan; you guys will be fine and if Lucas has a problem with it then I'll talk to him I mean if they can't be brothers on their own then maybe they can with our help. But I'm glad you think that I make Lucas happy" Peyton replied.

"Well if you were asking or not you got my approval and I think everyone will get a surprise from me at open-mic night. I hope we can become friends I mean you've already helped me out with Nathan and the music is a strong connection. I think between you and me we can totally get the Scott boys to become brothers. I'll come around later for the flyers and thanks again. See you later" Haley said before she walked out.

Peyton smiled. She thought life was going pretty well: she and Lucas were on the right track and on the same page, Haley and her seemed to be getting along pretty well and Brooke… she hadn't spoken to Brooke for awhile, that was something she had to fix so dialed Brooke's number.

_**Peyton and Brooke on the phone**_

Brooke was headed to Jake's to watch Jenny when her phone rang. She saw who it was and answered. "Hey P. Sawyer, what's up?"

Peyton replied, "Hey B. Davis, I was just wondering how you were. I mean I hadn't spoken to you since before Lucas came by and I also wanted to apologize. I know you were on a date with him when he came over so I'm sorry he came between us."

"Peyton don't be sorry. I guess I always knew he wanted you, I was just… I don't know what I was thinking when I went out with him, but it was a good thing he went to you, otherwise things may have gotten way too complicated and besides I found someone else to comfort me" she stated happily.

"Thanks for understanding Brooke because Lucas really makes me happy and now, however, I'm intrigued. You need to tell me who this mystery guy is Brooke, but before you start chatting up a storm you have to leave your Friday night open. At Karen's Café, which is Lucas' mom's café, there is gonna be an open-mic night and so I am making the flyers which are going to look great and I would love to have my best friend there" the blonde ranted.

Brooke replied, "Well seeing as how I was going to tell you who the guy was, you're now going to have to wait until Friday bestest friend. You will definitely know by Friday, but I have to make sure he is able to come on Friday, otherwise the meeting will have to wait, but you know P. Sawyer that I would totally want to be there. It sounds like a lot of fun" leaving her nervous.

Peyton frowned a bit, "I guess I understand if you can't make it but you are going to have to fess up to me who this guy is. I need to know if he is worthy of Brooke Davis. You know I love you Brooke and if this guy is making you as happy as you sound then I'm all for him. But you should really try to come."

"I will. Peyt, I love you too, but I have to go now because I just got to his house. I will totally talk to you later best friend" Brooke said.

"Ok Brooke. Talk to you later" Peyton replied.

_**Lucas' House**_

Haley James stood outside Lucas' door and knocked when Lucas answered. "Hey Hales what are you doing here?" the blonde asked.

"What Lucas, can't a girl visit her best friend?" the brunette replied back.

"Sure she can but it's always for a reason and you wanted my response to the music night at the café earlier so what's up now?" Luke asked curiously.

"Well I don't know if you're going to like this Luke but I have to tell you something important. Can I come in first," Lucas motioned her in and she continued, "You know how I have been kissing Nathan, well we're dating now. And I know, I know, be careful and I am but I just needed to let you know Luke, because you're my best friend. And you can be against it all you want but just know that only means it will be more difficult to spend time with you because Lucas, he is my boyfriend now and yes he can be a jerk a lot of times but I care for him and I believe he does too. Ok you can say whatever you were holding in" Haley finished her spiel and awaited nervously Lucas' response.

"Haley you know how I feel but you're right. You can make your own choices and you did. I'm not on the Haley and Nathan love ship but I'm not going to stand in the way. Just know that if he hurts you, I will hurt him," he looked at Haley and she had a look of shock on her face, "I know you're surprised but I don't want to lose you as a friend Hales, you're too important to me and besides you seem to have accepted Peyton so the least I can do is accept your relationship with Nathan, but don't expect us to be going to family reunions" he said joking.

"Thank you Lucas!" Haley said hugging him, "Now I got to go because I was going to help Peyton if she's done with the flyers," she stood by the doorway and turned to him "Oh I wanted to tell you, you're gonna be in for a surprise on Friday. Later Luke" she said before leaving him.

_**Jake's House**_

Brooke had been at Jake's house for some time now and Jake could tell something was on her mind and it was bugging him that she hadn't said anything "Brooke, I know I haven't been with you for a long time but I can tell there's something in that pretty head of yours, care to let me in?" he asked.

Brooke looked at him and didn't know what to do. She wanted to be at the café on Friday but she didn't want to force Jake into anything, "Jake, what are you doing on Friday night?"

"Well Brooke, my folks are going out for dinner. I have to stay here with Jenny. Sorry we can't go out on a date like normal couples," he said dejectedly, he didn't want to lose Brooke but he felt he couldn't give her what she deserved.

"Jake, don't say it like that. I want to be here with you and with this little angel I'm holding. And I don't want to sound like I should tell you how to raise your daughter but I think that you shouldn't keep her secret," Jake looked wearily as she spoke so she kept on, "I know you think you're protecting her from the town gossip but she's going to grow up and she's going to ask why no one knew about her. I just feel as though you should let the world know of her instead of keeping her from it."

Jake replied, "Brooke I love Jenny with everything I have but I don't think I can have this town speaking of her as some disgrace. I love her too much. I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of her but it's my job as her dad to protect her from harm and I don't expect you to understand that." As soon as he said those last words, he regretted them.

Brooke felt a mixture of shock and anger at his words, "You know what Jake you're right. What would I know of a father-daughter relationship, I mean my dad was never there for me. How dare you use that against me! I told you that in confidence. I didn't say it to tell you that you weren't raising her right, I was telling you because this little girl that is in my arms deserves to have the world know of her existence, she needs to be shown off for how adorable she is. All I wanted to do was invite you to the open-mic night at Karen's Café because Peyton wanted me there and said to bring my guy. Well I guess she at least gets half her wish," she said this as she put Jenny into her crib.

Jake tried to stop her, "Brooke."

"No Jake! And don't try to apologize to me, not before you're sorry for keeping Jenny a secret. I know there's so much people who care for you and would help if you'd only let them in. If only you let me in" she said sounding much stronger than she really felt. And she left at that moment leaving Jake miserable.

_**Nathan's House**_

Nathan was in his backyard shooting hoops on the basketball court when Lucas arrived. "I knocked on your door and your mom told me you were out here" Luke said.

"Do you want a medal for finding me or something" Nathan replied.

Luke scoffed and spoke, "No I wanted to talk about Haley."

Nathan looked stopped shooting and turned to him, "What about Haley?"

"Hales is like a little sister to me and I just wanted to warn" Lucas was saying before he was cut off.

"You wanted to warn me to not hurt her otherwise you would hurt me. Look Haley is a big girl and she can take care of herself. Believe me; she wouldn't let me treat her wrong. Haley isn't going to take crap from anyone, including me so you don't have to worry about her" Nate said.

"Look I know she seems like she wouldn't take crap from anyone but she does from me, she does from anyone whom she cares about, which is why I'm warning you. Haley care about you and although I don't see why there has to be something redeeming about you so don't blow it. Or else you will be answering to me" Luke was walking away when he heard Nathan call to him.

"I know. Not to blow it with her I mean. I think I'm falling for Haley so there is no way that I could hurt her because I couldn't stand seeing her in pain. All I want to do is protect her. She's been the only one to stand by me and get through to me so I know I'm lucky to have found her. I don't want to hurt her and if I do I'll be more than willing to help you hurt me" Nathan said honestly.

Lucas nodded and left.

_**Brooke**_

When Lucas arrived at his house he was surprised to find Brooke sitting in his porch. What surprised him more was that she was crying. "Brooke, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Oh Lucas! It's just that I found this great guy and all was going well but I think today I ended things with him" she said in between sobs.

"I'm sorry Brooke. Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked trying to help her.

"He wanted this to be a secret but you're friends with him and I think maybe you can help him because even though this hurts me, I think he needs more help than I do," he looked at her confused so she continued explaining. "It started after you left for Peyton's on our date. Jake Jagielski from the basketball team came and we started talking and we kissed but what the shocking story from the night was that Jake has a little girl."

Lucas shouted, "Jake is a dad?"

"Lucas! Don't yell! Yes he is a father. And everything was going well until today when Peyton called me to tell me of the open-mic thing at your mom's café. I told her I would have to check with my boyfriend and she was like who is he and I told her she would find out on Friday and that I would tell her later if I could make it" Lucas nodded for Brooke to continue, "Well I went to Jake's house and was playing with his daughter, Jenny, when he asked me what was up. I guess he had spent a lot of time with me because he could tell something was up so I told him first that I wasn't trying to tell him how to raise Jenny but that he shouldn't keep Jenny a secret. He got hurt and thought I was telling him how to be a father and he said some hurtful things that I had told him in confidence and I told him I was leaving. He tried to stop me but I told him not to. Not until he was ready to tell people about his baby girl. Gosh now I feel so selfish and horrible" she finished and started crying again and Lucas just held her.

"Wow. But you said I could help and I wonder how you want me to do that?" he asked curiously.

Brooke looked at him and spoke, "Well it's just that you can help him realize that it would be better to let people know of Jenny. Your dad abandoned you and Jenny's mom abandoned her. You can sort of speak for Jenny because you can relate to what she's going through. You can let him know that it's wrong to keep her hidden. You do agree that it's wrong right?" she looked at him nervously.

"Yeah I do and I will talk to Jake for you, but Brooke, in the end it's his choice if he wants to let everyone know" Lucas said seriously.

"I know Lucas, but I think if you can get him to open up. So you'll do this for me?" she asked with a bit more spirit in her.

"Yes I will! Now do you want me to take you home? It's kind of late." He replied.

"No I'll be fine. I came in my car. Thank you Lucas," she said hugging him, "I didn't think us being friends would work out but you're a great friend. I'm glad you're with Peyton. Treat her well."

"I will Brooke. Take care alright" he said as she was leaving and he smiled to himself.

**I know! There weren't any couples but I felt I needed to delve deeper into the friendships and relationships of these teens. So I know the song was long but I felt it was necessary. Thanks to my fellow Leytoner, Ashley, I got the song which is played on OTH in Season 2. It's 'Sway' by The Perishers. I'm in love with the song. The song just shows how you want to change for that someone and I think it follows well with Peyton, Lucas, Nathan and Brooke. I think the storyline of You Gotta Go There To Come Back is important so I will follow it a bit but it will be a bit different, obviously. Thanks for reading and continue reviewing please, they help a lot.**


	5. These Walls

cause everybody tries to put some love on the line  
and everybody feels a broken heart sometimes  
and even when I'm scared I have to try to fly  
sometimes I fall  
but I've seen it done before  
I got to step outside these walls

Jake's House

There was a knock at the door and Jake wondered who it was. Usually no one came over and the only one who did had broken up with him. He answered the door and was surprised to see who was there. "Lucas?"

"Hey Jake." Luke said nervously. "Can I come in?"

Jake didn't know what to say. He couldn't be rude and tell him no, but Jenny was in the house and if she cried or something. He was totally confused. "Luke, I, uh, just come in I guess."

Lucas walked in. "I wanted to talk to you about something important. I talked to Brooke earlier. She already told me about Jenny; now don't be mad at her it's not like I'm going to tell everyone, she just came to me for advice."

Jake couldn't believe Brooke had told someone but at least it was Lucas, there were worse people she could have told, but he was still a bit mad for her telling, but then he thought about what Lucas had said, she came to him for advice. "What kind of advice?" great now he sounded like some jealous boyfriend.

"Advice on Jenny. Look Jake, I know she's your daughter and you're doing what you think is best for her but I feel as though being in a similar situation I can put my two-cents in."

Jake just nodded his head for him to continue. "As you know Dan abandoned me and I was raised by my mom. When I was small my mom never told me who my dad was until one day in the junior leagues I found out that my dad was also Nathan's dad. I asked her and she told me it was the truth and I realized she was keeping me hidden, hidden from the town. And yes I see that she was only trying to protect me but the truth always comes out and when it comes out the wrong way, everyone gets hurt. I know my mom is not ashamed of me just like you're not ashamed of Jenny but hiding her the way my mom hid me, it gives off that impression. I'm not telling you to shout it out to the world but a start could be to go to the open-mic night at my mom's café. Brooke's just trying to help and you should let her in, she's a great girl. Hopefully I'll see you tonight but if I don't I won't hold it against you, but there will be someone there who will be wishing to see you." With that admission Lucas left Jake's house.

Jake just stood there letting it all sink in. Maybe, he thought, maybe it would be good to let Jenny out. He couldn't imagine that while he was trying to protect her, he was really hurting her.

Haley's House

Haley was in her room playing her guitar. No one knew about her guitar, well Lucas did but he didn't know she played. It was a secret she kept from everyone because she didn't want anyone to ruin her bond with music, but she had different ideas now. She was going to play at open-mic night and knew she was going to be extremely nervous. She was so into practicing that she didn't notice someone walk in.

"Haley James! You didn't tell me you sang and played the guitar!"

Haley turned around shocked. This was not how she wanted people finding out. "Hey Peyton. You weren't supposed to find out about this. Well you were but everyone was supposed to find out tonight. I kept this a secret for so long. I guess it's out of the bag."

"Haley it's ok. I won't tell anyone. But you sounded so awesome! I can't wait to hear it all later" Peyton said excitedly.

"Thanks Peyton. No one has ever heard me so for you to say that makes me feel a whole lot better" Haley said meaningfully.

"So are you planning to serenade a certain Scott tonight with your music?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Yes, I am planning to dedicate this song to Lucas and win him over your deadly grasp," Peyton looked at her in shock, "No, actually the song is meant for Nathan but it's not serenading because everyone will be there so that makes it impersonal."

"Haley it's not impersonal if you look into his eyes while you're singing. I can totally see him falling head over heels for you if he hasn't already. You're a cool chick James, you just gotta let the world see it," Peyton told her.

"Peyton thank you! That means so much to me. If a month ago, someone would have told me I was friends with you I would have asked them what drugs they're on but I'm glad we're friends because you're a good friend Peyton, and I mean that," she told her hugging her.

"Thanks Hales, I feels as though I can call you Hales now, ok enough sappiness," Peyton said laughing, "I just came by to check on you to make sure you would be ready for tonight but it seems as though you're all set so I'm gonna go home and get ready. Good luck tonight Haley" Peyton said as she left Haley once again practicing.

Peyton's House

Peyton arrived at her house after visiting Haley to find her boyfriend sleeping on her couch. She thought to herself, she really should lock her door. Peyton walked over to his sleeping figure and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Lucas woke up to fin his girlfriend caressing his face and he had to say he loved waking up like that. "Hey sleepyhead," she told him.

"Hey I came to see you and you weren't home so I decided to wait for you here and I guess I fell asleep. Where were you?" he asked being curious.

"I went to go see Haley. You wouldn't believe what I caught her doing! But I can't tell you because I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone, so sorry Luke can't tell you," she said teasing him, "but it's cute that you came over baby. It's a nice surprise to find you on my couch," she then whispered in his ear, "but it's a nicer surprise to find you in my bed."

Lucas gulped. "Sorry then I didn't give you the ultimate surprise but I'm here aren't I. By the way I have to say the flyers for the café were amazing. I'm proud to say my girlfriend drew them," he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Peyton blushed at the compliment, "I went over to your house before I went to Haley's but you weren't home."

"Oh yeah I had to talk to Jake. A friend asked me to clear some things with him so I went over and had a quick chat then came here," he said trying to dodge the question.

Peyton knew he was lying, "Lucas what aren't you telling me?"

"I don't like having to keep this from you but I promised them I would keep it a secret so I can't tell you, but if all goes well then you'll know what's up by tonight. Besides you're keeping a secret with Haley from me," he said trying to reason with her, he didn't want to start a fight.

Peyton looked at him and saw that he really wasn't trying to hurt her so she spoke, "ok Luke I trust you. Besides you'll probably learn Haley's secret by tonight too," she said giving him a long, passionate kiss to confirm that things were ok with them.

When they broke apart Lucas spoke honestly, "I'm really glad you and Hales are getting along because you're my girlfriend and she's my best friend. I mean her relationship with Nathan is already straining our friendship so I would hate for this to make it worse."

"Luke you should really give Nathan a break. He's not such a bad person, but you know Dan. He's had so much pressure over the years and I think the drugs made him reach his boiling point. I think Haley's good for him, I think she's just what he needs and he's just what she needs," she said trying not to get Lucas mad at her for defending Nathan.

"Peyt I guess I can try. I think I would be this protective over her anyway because she's like my little sister. And knowing Dan, I could only imagine what it would be like living with him. But just know that if he ever hurts her I will have to deal with him," he spoke confidently.

"I get that Luke. Because if Nate hurts her then he really is dumber than I thought. So boyfriend of mine I have a proposition for you. Your choice, either we go upstairs for a steamy make out session or you can go home and I'll see you at the café later," she said confidently.

"Let me think about that one. Make out with my girl or go home and do nothing. I say make out," he said picking up Peyton and carrying her upstairs.

Nathan's house

After Haley finished practicing she dropped her stuff off at Karen's and went to Nathan's. She knocked on the door to find Dan Scott had answered it.

"Well if it isn't the tutor who's taking advantage of my son" he told her rudely, "if you think I'm going to let you in then you have something else coming."

Luckily for Haley, Nathan walked in the room at that moment. "Dad what the hell do you think you're doing. How dare you talk to her like that. This is my girl and if you have a problem with her you can just shut up. You said we were going to go out but you can count me out, I never wanted to go. Like I said I had plans and my plans are with Haley," he turned to Haley, "Hales lets go to your house, I don't want you to have to deal with this."

Haley just nodded until they got to his car. "Nate if you had plans with your dad you should have gone with him, I don't want to come between the two of you."

"Hales that's mighty nice of you but believe me. I don't want to be anywhere near him. It's like, every time I'm with him, I just get caught in this rip tide, you know, the harder I try to get out, the harder it is for me to keep from downing. So you coming over saved me," he said sincerely.

"I'm glad I'm helping you steer clear from the water. Nathan just know I mean it when I say I'm here for you. And baby you're gonna love the surprise I have for you tonight," she said when they pulled up in her driveway.

"Now that we're at your house I wonder what we're going to do" he asked already knowing the answer.

"I wonder," she said knowingly, "I got an idea, my parents aren't home, we can go upstairs and make out on my bed!" she said excitedly.

Karen's Café

After what seemed like forever it was time to set up for open-mic night. Deb, Haley, Peyton and Brooke were decorating the café. Peyton and Haley both sent the boys to hang out with each other and since Lucas and Nathan didn't want to face their wrath decided to do as told.

Brooke was having a good time decorating, after all it was her forte but it didn't take away the empty feeling she had in her heart; the space that was occupied by Jake and Jenny. She missed them so much but she needed to stay strong and let Jake make his choice. Lucas told her she talked to him but that in the end it was Jake's choice but that he hoped he got through to him.

Peyton looked at her best friend and she felt for her. Brooke had told her that she was unsure of where she stood with her boyfriend and Peyton had never seen Brooke look so sad.

After they had finished setting up the four looked at each other and gave each other a high-five. The place looked amazing.

Haley was excited about her performance tonight. She just hoped she sounded as good as she was excited. Her thoughts were interrupted when a stranger walked into the room.

"Is anyone allowed to play here?" said the voice.

* * *

thanks to all my readers and for those who just joined. to all those who have replied, a special thanks. this story is going ot go on a mini hiatus, the next update will probably come in 3-4 weeks so please be patient and i will try to update more often after that. the lyrics for this chapter come from teddy geiger, these walls. pick up his album, its really good!


	6. Songs In My Pocket

_And honey I just can't get around it anymore  
You make me feel like home is where you are  
And baby I just can't run around it every morn'n  
It's time that I believe it, home is where you are_

_Rivercourt_

Nathan was dribbling the ball as Lucas spoke, "Our girlfriends are really scheming. I mean to make us both leave and go to our common ground. They're good."

"Yeah they are. I haven't been here since, since you kicked my ass at one on one. Not that that's gonna happen again," Nate replied.

"Ok I know that's a lie because you guys trashed the court when you were hazing me, but I'm willing to forget about that for another Scott rivalry game," Lucas said jokingly.

"Alright you're on! But how about we make this game more interesting; like loser has to buy the other couple's dinner of choice," Nathan said with a smirk.

"That's fine just so you know though, Peyton and I love Italian," Luke said grinning.

"You're funny Luke but funny isn't gonna win you the game so be ready to be schooled," he said cockily.

"Oh you're on lil' bro," he replied back.

As they started to play they didn't notice a parked truck. Inside was Whitey and Keith.

The younger of the two spoke first, "We sure have come a long way since our last time here."

The bald-headed man replied, "We sure have."

_Café_

Haley didn't know what to make of the stranger. She knew he wasn't from around here because she had never seen him before.

She knew she had been caught staring so she quickly replied, "Yeah anyone can play. That's why it's called open-mic night."

"Yeah you've got spunk. I was just wondering because I don't know if it applied to out-of-towners as well. Plus small towns creep me out," he replied.

"We'll take anyone who can play but you know that it doesn't start for about another hour," Haley said questioning his presence.

"I know but I like to warm up, you know take in the surroundings. As an aspiring artist, I have many pre-reqs to get me going," he said so sure of himself.

"Well just so you know, we don't cater to divas. You play or you don't. You can stay but don't expect any special treatment because you won't find any," Haley said getting annoyed.

"Ok, ok no need to go all PMS on me. I know just how badly you want to hear me play so I will. By the way is it that time of the month, because if it is then I won't hold it against you," he said still with the same attitude.

"OMG! Not even Nathan was this bad! You're lucky I just want people to play otherwise you'd have been kicked out the moment you opened your mouth," Haley said walking into the kitchen leaving the guy speechless.

Brooke was sitting outside on the sidewalk. If Peyton had never met Brooke before she would have sworn Brooke was emo.

"What's wrong B Davis?" Peyton asked concerned.

"Oh Peyt, that guy I was talking about. I'm just worried about him. Whatever choice he makes today will affect both of us. I want him to be with me, but I also know I can't be selfish, but without him I've been feeling like hell," Brooke said honestly, "I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't make the choice I want him to," Brooke broke down, "I mean if he doesn't pick me does that mean I'm the only one feeling like I do. Am I the only one breaking down crying. Was everything he said about how he felt for me a lie?"

"Brooke," Peyton said holding her, "he'll come around. If he's half the guy you said he was then he'll come around, but Brooke who is he? Do I know him?"

"Yeah you know him P Sawyer. He's on the basketball team and he's the sweetest guy ever. And no matter what he decides, I can't hate him because he thinks he's doing the right thing. And I love him for that" Brooke said.

Peyton just nodded and held her friend, for her sake, she just hoped the guy picked Brooke.

_Rivercourt_

The game was tied and both Lucas and Nathan agreed whoever scored next would win. Lucas had possession of the ball. He moved to his right, then to his left, did a pump fake that caught Nathan off guard and went up to shoot his famous fadeaway. And the ball went in.

Nathan's face fell when he saw the ball go in, "Damn I guess I owe you and Peyton dinner."

Lucas smiled, "Yeah you do but you do know we're going on a double date. Haley will be mad if she knew you lost and she didn't get to go out. She's gonna insist to me and Peyton to let her come so might as well make it a double date."

Nathan laughed, "I guess you're right. We should like go shower because I'm sure the girls won't want us back at the café all sweaty."

"Yeah we should," Lucas said as both were walking in different directions, "Hey Nathan, I had a lot of fun today. I know we can't automatically be like brothers but you're not such a bad guy. Look I'm just saying, maybe we can try to be friends or at least have each others backs where Dan is involved," he said earnestly.

"Yeah today was nice. It's just with everything that was going on while I was growing up, it was just easy for me to hate you for being the other son, but there really isn't a reason. And you're right you and I could totally take Dan on. I'll talk to you later man," Nate said before walking away.

Lucas just stared in the direction he left. Things were certainly looking up. His mom was happy, Keith was good, Haley was happy, he was happy with Peyton and now, he may just have a new friend.

As Lucas walked home he didn't notice the second car parked there; the car that belonged the one and only Dan Scott. He had really messed things up: Karen, Keith, Deb hated him and his own flesh and blood: Nathan and Lucas, he couldn't blame his sons. He had abandoned Lucas from the beginning so he knew very well the anger Luke harbored against him and the one son he tried to do right by hated him because he pushed him too hard, so hard that he went over the edge and there was no going back. Dan wanted a relationship with his sons and he was going to fight like hell to get what he wanted.

_Jake's House_

Jake had made his decision about open-mic night but before he acted on that decision he decided he needed to fix some things. Taking the advice from Brooke, he went to Nicki's parent's house. He talked to them about having joint custody with them until he was older and they agreed. He was surprised but maybe they weren't as awful as he thought or maybe they knew fighting for Jenny was a lost cause, but whatever the reason he knew he had Brooke to thank but he didn't know if he would get the chance. Brooke had let him in and he had let her down and for that he felt like the worst person on earth. So as he was sitting alone he was thinking of ways to get her back.

_Open-mic night_

The café was set up beautifully and the stage was all set for big event of the night. With Peyton's flyers they had advertised profusely so Haley felt confident about the night and she felt confident about herself. She was going to perform and she was nervous but she knew that the only reaction she truly cared about was Nathan's.

Seeing many people walking towards the café made Peyton happy. They all had worked so hard to put this night together and was glad to see it reap benefits. Plus she knew this would help the café, which would help Lucas' mom, which would help him, which would make him happy, which would ultimately make her happy.

Lucas had arrived first and once he found Peyton he made his way over to her, "Hey beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"Hey Luke," she said smiling, "So how was your time with Nathan? I don't see him; please don't tell me you killed him."

"You're funny Peyt! But no, I didn't kill him. We played some ball and had a good time although if you tell anyone I will deny it. You were right, he's not a bad guy; Dan just screwed us over in different ways. And although being with him wasn't horrible, being away from you was," he said seriously.

"Lucas Scott you have got to be kidding me! That was like the cheesiest line ever!" she said laughing, "baby I know I'm great but I don't need those lines Luke."

"I know I just wanted to see your reaction. I did miss you but yeah, I didn't need to use those words. Being here with you is good though I mean my girl and good music; it doesn't get much better than this," Luke said grinning.

"Your girl," she said with the same grin, "I think I like that," she said kissing him.

When Nathan walked in Haley ran over to him, "When Lucas walked in and you didn't I got scared that you had said something and he had killed you."

Nathan laughed, "Hales, Lucas and I are cool. When you find common ground with someone it gets better to understand. There is nothing like a little one-on-one to move things along. I wished I had stayed with you here though."

"Nathan that was funny and sweet. I'm glad you and Luke get along; both of you are so important to me," she spoke smiling.

"I'm glad you feel that way and by the way, you should know, I owe Lucas and Peyton dinner and we're going with them," Nathan said quickly.

"So you lost. But hey at least we get a double date! I hope it turns out better than Brooke's scavenger hunt date. But I have no time to discuss that Scott because I'm up and baby I hope you love this," Haley said rushing to the stage.

"Hi everyone. For those of you who don't know me I'm Haley James and tonight I will be the host of Karen's Café's first Open-mic night! So before I open the stage up to any performers I want to get the night started with this song I'm going to perform right now. So I hope you all like and please don't boo because I don't think I could take it," she rambled on nervously.

The stranger yelled out, "For crying out loud just play already!"

Everyone turned to look at him while Haley and surprisingly Nathan were giving him death glares.

Haley began singing,

_I love the time and in between  
The calm inside me  
In the space where I can breathe  
I believe there is a  
Distance I have wandered  
To touch upon the years of  
Reaching out and reaching in  
Holding out holding in _

I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it as long as I can be  
Left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you try to understand

_Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free  
The mold that clings like desperation  
Mother can't you see I've got  
To live my life the way I feel is right for me  
Might not be right for you but it's right for me...  
I believe..._

_I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it as long as  
I can be left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you try to understand it _

I would like to linger here in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you understand it  
Would you try to understand...

The whole time Haley was singing her eyes were locked with Nathan's and when she finished, the crowd erupted in cheer but Haley couldn't hear that because all she saw was Nathan and Nathan was the same, he went up to her and kissed her passionately and the crowd cheered them on even louder, including Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and Deb.

* * *

OK Seeing as how Haley sang in this chapter it was fitting that I used one of Joie's songs, Songs in My Pocket. Next chapter we will find out who the stranger is and if Jake will indeed come to the cafe, but for now these couples find homes in each other. 


	7. When It Comes

Nathan looked at Haley in awe. "I had no idea you could sing, but you were amazing."

"Thanks Nate. It means a lot to me that you liked it."

"Yeah, I mean you're really amazing, I can definitely see you putting out an album and going out on tour."

Haley just looked him in the eyes and kissed him.

"Well, well, I'm glad you're getting your men and all but I just want to play so could you just get on with it," the stranger said.

Nathan looked over at the guy and smirked, "Are you giving my girl trouble because if you are, just know that I'd beat anyone's ass that gives my girl a problem."

The guy just got freaked out and shook his head no.

"Good to know. Hales I'll let you get back to your job."

Haley went back on stage.

"Here from who-knows where, Chris Keller," she said with lack of enthusiasm when she said his name.

While Chris was playing Brooke was sitting by herself until Lucas came to her, "Brooke don't be so down, the night is still young" he said patting her on the back.

_I'll let you know, when it comes, when it comes, I'll let you know, but don't stay up for me, don't wait up for me, if I'm not home_

Brooke just smiled and nodded, she still had hope because if he didn't come, she would be forced to move on.

Peyton walked over to Lucas. "You know you're a great guy. Helping Brooke out with this guy she's obviously hung up on."

"Thanks Peyt. I just hope he listens, not only for Brooke but for himself and his daughter," once the words left his mouth he realized his mistake.

Peyton was just confused once the word daughter was uttered, "Lucas, this guy has a daughter? Who is he because as far as I know there is no guy on the basketball team with a baby?"

"Damnit. I wasn't supposed to say anything. I promised him and Brooke."

"Lucas come on you can tell me. This is my best friend and my boyfriend who know, I feel as though I should know by association."

Lucas looked at her seriously, "promise you won't tell anyone?"

Peyton knew he was serious, "I promise Lucas."

Lucas pulled her into one of the stock rooms.

"Just had to make sure no one could hear us. Peyton what I'm about to tell you can't leave the room. The guy that Brooke likes and that has a daughter is Jake Jagielski."

Peyton just looked shocked and she just stared at Lucas taking in all that he said, "OMG! It all makes sense. He was always late for practice and leaving early and Brooke had even gone so far as to call him gay. And you, he's like your best friend on the team, it makes sense that Brooke went to you. But I still can't believe he has a baby."

Lucas smiled as he watched her piece everything together.

"So Brooke is waiting for him because he's been keeping his baby a secret from everyone?"

"Yeah he's keeping Jenny, that's his daughter's name, away from everyone because he doesn't know how the town will react but I talked to him because my mom did that with me and it made me feel like she was ashamed of me and although I know his reasons, from experience I can speak for Jenny."

Peyton looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry Lucas. I mean I don't know anything of the situation but I doubt your mom was ever ashamed of you. I don't see how anyone could you're a great guy."

Their eyes locked, it was one of those few moments when Peyton Sawyer opened up and Lucas was just happy that he got to see it.

Lucas cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. It started out slow and tender but soon became heated and Peyton was pinned against the door, each kiss becoming more urgent when a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Luke I don't even want to think what you're doing in there with Peyton because I will just get grossed out but I think there's something you should see."

"Haley. It's ok to have these feelings for me. You're a girl, I'm a good looking guy, but it has to stop there, you've got a boyfriend and I've got a girlfriend. Nothing can come of this."

"Haha Luke you're so hilarious I can die from laughter," she deadpanned.

"What's so important you had to interrupt us." He said at Peyton who was blushing being caught by Haley.

"Well, if you hadn't so rudely joked about some weird Joey loves Dawson scenario I would have already told you that Brooke's guy showed up."

Peyton looked up, "Jake's here?"

Haley looked confused, "What how did all of you know before me, this is so unfair."

Lucas laughed, "Its ok Hales. I'm sure Nathan didn't know either."

The three walked over to where Nathan and Brooke were and just watched as Jake introduced himself.

"Hey I'm Jake, some of you may already know me," he said looking at Brooke nervously. "I was inspired to come here by a friend who said that I could hurt some people I care for by not coming. Well long story short, this baby girl next to me is my daughter Jenny and this song I'm gonna sing is dedicated to Brooke Davis. I wouldn't be here tonight if it weren't for you."

_And I'll give up forever to touch you_

_Because I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

_When all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Because I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment, your truth in you lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Because I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Because I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Because I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Brooke was completely happy that he had come and that he had sung for her, she didn't even wait for him to come down, she ran up the stage and jumped on him, kissing him so hard he almost fell down.

Once they were off the stage, Peyton went up to introduce the next act because Haley was making out with Nathan somewhere and Deb was busy in the kitchen.

"Here for an encore performance, Chris Keller."

"Thank you blondie. Seeing how nice you were to Chris Keller. This song is for you sugar."

_Well you can say what you want or take what you want, choose the moods that you fake when you want, you said your life couldn't get much better then where you're at well aren't you glad_

Peyton smiled at Chris but once she saw Lucas' face that smile turned into a face of worry.

Lucas went up to her, "Do you know that guy?"

"No Luke I don't. I just introduced him and he dedicated that song to me is all. I don't even know anything about him."

"Well he seems to have taken a liking to you."

"That's crazy, and even if he did, you're the only guy for me Lucas Scott."

Lucas seemed to ease up but he couldn't help but get a weird feeling from Chris Keller.

"That guy just won't stop. He harasses you and then he hits on Peyton. If I were Lucas I would have beaten his ass by now."

"Nathan! He's just some musician, Peyton and I don't even know him and hopefully he'll be gone soon, besides, Peyton would be dumb to even like that guy, especially when she has Lucas."

"Still the way he treated you, you should have kicked him out."

"I just wanted people to perform and besides despite his annoying personality he's a good singer and the customers enjoyed his performance."

"Whatever. But if that creep bothers you anymore Hales, you tell me. Something about him just rubs me the wrong way."

"Ok I'll tell you, but let's enjoy the rest of the night. Your mom said we could cut out early and she'd clean up. Let's get out of here."

"Your wish is my command madam. How about the rivercourt?"

"The rivercourt?"

"Yeah, Lucas invited me and some of the team to play with some of his friends, it's gonna be fun, I'm missing some basketball and this game will be for fun and nothing to do with my dad."

"Alright. Just because you need something positive and I think your friendship with Lucas is positive enough."

"Whoa there matchmaker, Lucas and I aren't going to have slumber parties and try on each other's clothes."

"Whatever babe; the rivercourt awaits."

Lucas walked over to where Brooke and Jake were at; they gave each other a man hug.

"Hey man a bunch of us are gonna play over at the rivercourt, want to join us."

"I'd love to but you know with Jenny…"

"Jake, I'm still here, I mean if the guys are going I can watch her along with Peyton and possibly even tutor girl. Besides I'll teach her some cheerleading moves so she can cheer on her daddy."

"See. Come on Jake."

"Sure why not, haven't played out of practice for a while."

"Great. That's the spirit!"

Lucas saw Chris talking to Peyton and walked their way.

He just interrupted and said "Hey I'm Lucas, Peyton's boyfriend."

"Hey man. You're really lucky. I've never seen a girl with a taste in music as good as Peyton's."

"It's not that great," she stated trying not to push Lucas over the edge.

"Yeah I am lucky. Peyton's taste in music is great, especially that mix she gave me," he turned to Peyton, "we were gonna go to the rivercourt to play basketball, I think everyone has left already."

"Okay baby, well it was nice meeting you Chris but I've got to cheer my man on."

"Nice meeting you too Peyton Sawyer," he said back

After the couple walked out, Chris said to himself, "but soon you'll be cheering me on at my concerts."

Rivercourt

Peyton walked over to where Brooke was sitting with Jenny and sat down next to her, "Hey B Davis! I'm so glad your boytoy showed up."

"Yeah me too P Sawyer! Jake is just great and this little girl here is adorable, she has the makings of a Ravens cheerleader."

"I'm happy for you Brooke. I know you wanted a boyfriend, a guy that would treat you right and I think Jake is that guy, plus you look great with Jenny."

"I know huh. I could take her shopping with us and buy her cute little outfits and other outfits that a dad like Jake would never approve of. You know he told me he loved me and I know its fast but its how I feel too. Jake may not be rich but the way he treats me, the way he cares makes me feel like a princess."

"That's awesome Brooke. Everything was going so smooth with me and Lucas but now he's"

"Oh no, problems in Leytonville?"

"Leytonville?"

"Well you know how all the celebrity couples have their names combines: Brangelina, Dashton, the now defunct Bennifer and Bennifer Part II. Well Lucas and Peyton is Leyton and Nathan and Haley are just so adorable, they're Naley and now I can call Jake and I Bake."

"Only you would think our couples name up Brooke."

"Yes because I think it's cute. So what's wrong with you and Lucas?"

"You know that musician that played, what was his name, Chris Keller."

"Ahh the cocky, arrogant dude with weird pants?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "That's the one. Well I guess he was hitting on me when I introduced him to perform and Lucas has been all weird about it. I mean I guess I understand the jealousy because I probably would be too but I don't get why after me assuring him that that guy has nothing on him."

"Peyton. This guy is bad news, I mean he may good at singing but he's causing problems and you don't even really know him. The fact that you're talking to me about not understanding his whole issue leaves me worried P Sawyer. Lucas is going to naturally be jealous of guys hitting on you, but you defending that guy's actions leaves me to think you don't feel the same way Lucas feels about you and let me tell you something Peyton, talking to him some days after you ran off at Dan's party, that boy doesn't deserve any heartache so please don't lead him on."

"Brooke I'm not leading him on. With Lucas I think, I think I'm in love with him. I mean there has never been anyone to get me like he gets me and the way he looks at me gives me the chills, and I mean that in a good way, those eyes of his are just, they make me melt and he doesn't think my music taste is crazy, I think he likes everything I play and when he's feeling down or depressed I just want to make him feel better, sometimes to a point where I'm exhausting myself. I just want to give him my all, but I'm scared that my all won't be enough for him and that he'll realize that and leave me all alone."

"Aww P Sawyer, it seems like you truly have fallen for him. But Lucas won't leave you, believe me, you're all that he wants, I've seen the way he looks at you and it's a look every girl wants but what I think will make Lucas and will make you feel better is if you tell him how you feel and forget that Chris guy."

"Thanks Brooke. Who would've thought you'd be giving me relationship advice?"

"I know it's so weird. But lately I've been good with advice. I think Jagielski has been rubbing off on me. It's also weird for me to be going steady with any guy but especially Jake."

"Whatever it is, thanks best friend," Peyton said hugging Brooke, Jenny giggled as they hugged and Brooke spoke, "this girl is so going shopping with us."

* * *

Sorry for taking so long butI had severe writer's block for this fic butI think I'm good now. So here is a new chapter, hope you like it. Songs in this chapter are "When It Comes" by Tyler Hilton, Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls and Glad by Tyler Hilton.


	8. Jealous Guy

_I didn't mean to hurt you, _

_I'm sorry that I made you cry, _

_I didn't want to hurt you, _

_I'm just a jealous guy_

Lucas was on a team with Skillz and Tim while Nathan had Jake and Fergie on his team and the rest of the team was scattered between the two. Nathan's team was winning 25-23 in a game where the team to score 30 won, the whole game had gone from one team leading to the other, both with different styles as Lucas preferred the outside jumper and Nathan liked to go inside. The girls were also torn, Haley and Brooke cheering for their guys while Peyton cheered for Lucas. In the end Nathan's team won 30-29.

Nathan yelled to Lucas, "Who won?"

"Did you say something because all I hear is my two wins at one-on-one."

The two brothers just laughed, enjoying the day they could just get along.

* * *

Brooke was happy, "Did you see my baby? He rocked, plus he looks so hot all sweaty."

Peyton replied, "Whatever. Lucas carried the team anyway, my man was amazing and he also looks great."

Haley walked over to them, "See both of you are forgetting something. Nathan was amazing out there and I believe he looks the hottest."

"Tutor girl! I didn't know you had it in you. Well as much as I'd like to stay seems that our little cheerleader in training is all cheered out. I'll catch up with you later." She said pointing to Jenny. Brooke then left with Jake leaving Haley and Peyton.

"So Peyton, it seems like my man who one this game owes you and Lucas a dinner."

"Yeah it does. Which one's better now," she said joking.

"Yeah if only Nate had bet on this game," she said laughing.

"But a double date will be fun."

Haley was about to speak when the guys walked over to them.

Haley spoke, "hey we were just talking about the double date you owe Lucas and Peyton. You lucked out in that game huh Luke."

It had started to rain at that moment, everyone had been to busy focusing on the game to notice the cloudy skies.

"Whatever. I'm heading home." Lucas said feeling the drops of water on his face.

Peyton looked at him, he was obviously not in a great mood, "mind if I head with you?"

"Whatever you want. It's up to you," he said walking away.

"Wow can you say male PMS," Haley said joking.

Nathan laughed, "I don't know what's up with him. He wasn't like that a moment ago."

Haley shrugged, "I wonder what's up?"

Peyton replied to herself, "Yeah I wonder what."

"Look guys I'm gonna try to catch up with him and see what's bothering him, have fun, don't do something I wouldn't do."

Nathan yelled out to her retreating figure, "Yeah that's not much"

Peyton just flipped him off.

"Alright Hales. It seems like we're alone now. Where do we go? Because it's only gonna rain harder."

"Well as much as I love the rain off to my place, my parents aren't home."

"No parents. No problem."

"Down boy. Nothing rated R is going down."

"A boy can dream can't he?"

* * *

"Well Jenny is peacefully asleep in her crib for now."

Brooke looked at him, "I'm proud of you Jake. Doing what you did tonight took guts and I know you had me and Lucas pressuring you, but in the end it was up to you whether or not to speak out."

Jake smiled at her, "Well Lucas talked some sense to me, because even though I thought I was doing right by Jenny, I really wasn't in the end and luckily I was able to fix it before I caused some serious damage. I just love my little girl but Brooke the way you've been to me and to Jenny, I just find myself falling in love with you too. There's more to you than what you let on and I'm glad I got and have the chance to see the amazing person you are Brooke Davis."

He lifted up Brooke's face and wiped her tears "Brooke, don't cry."

"They're happy tears. It's just those words you said were so beautiful and I'm just, I just love you so much."

Jake looked her deep in the eyes before giving her a deep and passionate kiss and leading her to his room.

* * *

Peyton caught up to Lucas, "Wanna tell me what that was back there?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, that sure didn't seem like nothing."

"Look Peyton I'm not up for talking right now."

"Lucas, just tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong? You and that Chris guy's what's wrong."

"Lucas, Chris means nothing to me. He's just a guy with a good taste in music and he's a really good musician, but you're my boyfriend, you're the guy that gets my kisses. You're the guy that gets my love."

Lucas turned around surprised that she just said that. "What did you just say?"

"I said you're the one that gets my love."

Lucas looked at her with, soaking wet from the rain that only got stronger.

"But then that means that…"

"That means that I love you Lucas Scott. I love you, as much as I tried to keep my heart sheltered away from anything that can cause it pain I can't because the way I feel about you is too great to keep it locked away, I'd rather take my chances with you because loving you is worth it."

Lucas walked up to her and kissed her hard and passionately, when air became a necessity they broke apart, foreheads touching. He looked her in the eyes,

"I love you too."

And they kissed again.

After their declarations of love in the rain, they ran to Lucas' house to talk.

"So where do we start?" he said handing Peyton a towel and some of his clothes to wear.

"How about we change into dry clothes then you tell me why you went jerk on me?"

"Sounds good to me," he said nervously.

Once they were done changing they went to the kitchen while Lucas fixed some hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry Peyton. I could throw out some crap as to why I acted the way I did but the truth is I'm just a jealous guy. I love you and I trust you, but I got scared, I got scared because Chris is a musician and I know how much you love music and I'm scared because I thought you would figure out you deserve better than me, better than this, I'm scared you'll leave me behind while you find greatness."

Peyton looked at him knowing he'd just confessed to her one of his biggest fears and secrets.

"Luke I don't want greatness if its not with you. And half of the time I'm worried you're going to leave me for something better."

Lucas laughed, "We're a bunch of worried lovesick teenagers."

Peyton started laughing too, "Yeah I guess we are"

"I really am sorry for the way I acted. I should have known better."

"I'm sorry for the way I was with Chris. I only want you and I never thought of him that way."

"Like I said, I trust you; it was him I was worried about."

"I know. I believe you."

Lucas just shook his head, "What?" Peyton asked.

"I just wanted our 'I love yous' to be more romantic, more special than this."

"Hey don't be disappointed about that. Our declarations of love were very romantic out there in the pouring rain."

"Yeah I guess the weather helped out in that one."

"Yeah and sitting here in your Keith Scott Auto Body Shop sweatshirt and drinking hot chocolate seems like the perfect way to reminisce about it."

"You look way hotter than me in that sweatshirt."

"Of course. I look hotter than you in anything," she said smirking.

"Oh really?" he said teasing.

"Yeah."

"We'll just see about that," he said tickling her.

"Lucas!" she screamed, "stop that!"

Lucas picked her up and put her over his shoulder before taking her up to his room.

"It's getting late and you don't have your car and even if you had your car I don't think you should be out there in the rain, it's too dangerous so you can sleep on the bed I'll go sleep on the couch and…" he said getting interrupted.

"I don't think so Lucas. You're sleeping on the bed too," she said kissing him, "you're sleeping with me," she said confidently.

Lucas saw in her eyes that she was serious and made the next move, he took off her sweatshirt and kissed her on the lips moving down to her neck and shoulders while Peyton was removing his shirt. The kisses became more heated and the rest of the clothes were taken off quickly. Lucas locked eyes with Peyton and she nodded and he took this as a sign to continue and he entered her.

After they made love, they fell asleep in each other's arms, her head on his chest.

**

* * *

**

So thanks for the reviews. They really helped me write this chapter quicker. The sex scene, they're not the best things Ican write so forgive me for that. "Jealous Guy" really fit for this chapter and for Lucas and I love Gavin DeGraw's cover but John Lennon rocks the original. Read and Review- Nessa.


End file.
